


有限分割

by CorrineJL



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrineJL/pseuds/CorrineJL





	有限分割

我在这片布满了大大小小的陨石坑的平原上全力奔跑着，因为地面非常地不适合奔跑，我必须时刻留心脚下——如果我不能保护好我的脚踝，使自己哪怕只是短暂地丧失奔跑能力，我也将永远地失去这仅存的一线机会。

我之所以如此肯定，是因为我清楚地知道自己正面临着什么。

在我身后，是持续不断的呼啸声。像风，但又不完全是风。在那风中确切地存在着某种令人畏惧的事物，当它们汹涌地向你扑来，它们不会仅仅只是擦过你的脸颊。

我一遍又一遍，大声地呼喊着博士，却不曾有一次得到回应。我徒劳地进行着这项仪式，像祈雨之人呼喊神的名字。

我知道她可以听见，至少我如此希望着。

在风的后面，那些黑色的、铺天盖地延伸的影子，那无数只噩梦的触手将这颗贫瘠的无名星球缠绕。它们像疯长的藤蔓，贪婪地、残暴地将这颗星球一点点吞没、蚕食。我能感觉到，从它的内核爆发出的强烈地震、它绽开的地表和迅速隆起的山脉、它从地底深处奔腾而出的岩浆都像在做最后的抗争一般，试图用着同归于尽的方式从绝处求得一线生机。然而震动与爆裂的威力非但没能使它挣脱这噩梦的魔爪，反而加剧了它的能量流失的速度。

爆裂飞起的岩石在这颗星球上下起了滚烫的焰火雨，映衬着滚雷与岩浆的交响乐喷泉，在它的恒星缓缓坠入地平线的黄昏时分里展现着一幅壮丽的末日奇景。筋疲力尽的我不得不找到一处巨石下的缝隙稍作躲避，祈祷着那些黑色的触手暂时不要发现我的藏身之处。

暂时免去了对脚踝的担心，这时我方才注意到，当那些飞溅的、燃烧的岩石恰好朝我飞来的时候，一道无形的、散发金光的屏障就会将它们结结实实地阻挡在外。我认出了那道金光——那是TARDIS。

“跑。”她用某种方式向我传达了这样的信息，“我可以阻挡岩石，但不能阻止她。”

“她？”我一时间竟想不起这个“她”究竟在指代谁。

就在这时，又一块巨大的岩石带着滚滚燃烧的火焰从天而降。当它被TARDIS的屏障阻挡并碎裂开来的一瞬间，我终于意识到当下发生的究竟是怎样一系列可怕的连锁反应。

在今天早一些的时候，博士带我来到这颗荒芜的星球。她全程都没怎么说话，但是面色凝重，仿佛心里装着很多事。我像往常一样安静地跟着她——我知道，如果她真的不愿说话，我是打破砂锅也问不出什么东西来的。而当她想说的时候，就算是Dalek和Cyberman大军联手也不能让她闭嘴。

从TARDIS读取的信息里可以看出，这颗星球处在宇宙中一个非常偏僻的角落，基本上不会有人刻意到这儿来一趟。也正因为它如此偏僻和不重要，很多时候会被用来倾倒垃圾。

放眼望去，贫瘠的土地上遍布着降解程度不同的废弃物，全都是别人不要的东西——有损毁的飞船、卫星、建筑和武器，也有病变死去的残肢、组织和器官。组成这片断壁残垣的砖瓦早已功能尽失、面目全非，丝毫辨认不出它们曾隶属于怎样的生物体，发挥着怎样的作用以及又是因何被遗弃在此。总之，这颗星球毫无保留地接纳着别人不要的一切，用岁月、风沙和宇宙射线，为不再被需要的造物们完成剩余的漫长熵增过程。

“为什么要带我来这？”我终于还是忍不住发问，与此同时紧紧地盯着博士的眼睛，而她却看着别处。

“终于觉得我没有用，要把我扔掉啦。”我本意是想开个玩笑缓和气氛，却没想到说出口时却适得其反。

博士摇摇头，终于看向我，她那双比宇宙更苍老的眼睛里流露出一丝——也许我看错了？——怜悯。

“这个宇宙的生物，绝大部分，身体都有可能产生病变。”她缓缓地说，“但是并不是所有的病变都是致命的——只要及时发现，然后将病变的部分切除并扔掉，就不会危及生命。”

“是的，我刚才在TARDIS的介绍里都看到了。”我漫不经心地说，并不知她是何用意。

“久而久之，所有的生物都产生了这样一种本能——如果感觉到自己病了，就会想要切掉点什么。”她说着，向我走近了一步。在我不自觉地后退时，那双绿色的眼睛早已将我试图躲闪的目光紧紧地攫住，带着一种洞察一切的敏锐。

她说完上面的话以后停顿了很久，随后她的目光离开我的眼睛，缓慢地向下移动，最终停留在我其中一只垂在身侧的手腕上。

“但是切的地方……不对。”在她说完这句话的时候，我感到一阵脊背发凉，并下意识地将那只手藏到身后。

“我不明白你在说什么。”我努力挤出一张笑脸说道。

博士叹了一口气，从大衣口袋里掏出起子。有那么一瞬间，它的形状让我想到一把锋利的手术刀。而博士的大衣又恰好是接近白色的颜色，着实让她看起来像极了一个外科医生。

“我会帮你做正确的切除。”她说。

“我不知道你还有这一手。”我看着她。

“这里有一个擅长切割的家伙。”她指着自己的脑袋，“只不过她的野心有点大，非常地难以控制，所以我将她封存了。”

“你这样说让人很难放心交给你啊。”我后退了一步。

“没问题，我只需要非常地集中注意力。”她看起来对自己很有信心，“所以你千万不能乱动。”

她拿着起子，一步步向我走过来。而我突然感到很恐惧——这种恐惧来得毫无缘由，却如此强烈，甚至超过了对于死亡和未知的恐惧。后来我逐渐想明白，那是一种对于“失去”的恐惧——我很清楚自己即将失去什么却又不甚清楚，只知道那是我非常重要的一部分。一旦我有所改变，我也将不再是我。总之，我说不上来，但也不妨碍我陡然产生一种必须将此刻的感受完整保存下来的信念。

我用力挣扎，将她推开，奔向TARDIS。

我的情绪产生了剧烈波动，一时半会儿难以平息。我躲在离博士较远的地方大口喘着气，却不知我此举酿成了大错。

博士再次抬起头的时候，那双眼睛不再是她。那是一双陌生的、令人畏惧的眼睛。我方才想起，自己在最错误的时候打断了博士的注意力，此刻占据博士身体的早已是另一个意识。

“回去吧，外科医生小姐，你是不可能赢过博士的。”我大声说，试图对她造成一定的威慑，“博士的意识比你强大百倍、千倍！一旦她苏醒过来，很轻易就能战胜你！”

“那是因为她比我更‘完整’——当然，也没有那么完整。”她笑起来，像在嘲笑我，也像在嘲笑博士。与此同时，她低头看着手上的音速起子，仿佛在酝酿着什么。

“如果我像她当初切下我一样，将剩下的她也切开。”她的语气中透出一丝兴奋，“那么她的每一个部分都将不再是完整的‘博士’，也就不再具备博士的力量。”

“不行！”

我只记得，我奋力冲上去阻止她，我们发生了激烈的争夺，但我最终没能成功。

再次睁眼看着这幅末日奇景，比起恐惧来说，我更多地感觉到的是懊恼和悔恨。我无法想象，这个被博士藏起来的一小部分自我，竟能发挥出如此大的威力，大到能够在这么短的时间里几乎摧毁一整颗星球。

“难怪博士要将你封存起来。”我小声说。

“那不是我。”身后突然传出一个声音，把我吓了一大跳。

我回过头去，没有看到任何人。但是当我仔细再看时，能发现一些跳动的金色光点在半空中飞舞、闪烁着。当它们划过空气时，会留下一条长长的金色尾迹。这些尾迹彼此链接、交错，不由得让人想到神经细胞的结构。

“外科医生小姐？”我也不知道自己是凭借什么认出她的，也许是那特有的嘲讽的语气。

“我不明白。”她说，“被肢解的博士，为何比完整的博士更难对付？”

“你是说，外面那些可怕的东西……是博士？”我睁大了眼睛。

“只是一部分的博士，大概占一半吧。”她回答，“但是比一个完整的博士更强大、更具破坏力，也更难以控制。”

“另一部分去哪儿了？”我还没来得及问出这个问题，更强烈的地震便让这块藏身的巨石开始坍塌。伴随着震耳欲聋的碎裂声和同时来自头顶与地面的挤压，我坠入到无边的黑暗与窒息中。

我的意识在清醒与混沌的边缘游离了不知多久，逐渐感觉到周身被一种完全不同于岩石的柔软所覆盖。我慢慢睁开眼睛，在一片柔和的光线中，我发觉自己身处一个狭小但令人感到无比安心的空间里，四周都被柔软的如同棉花一样的物质所填满。

“这是哪里，我刚才怎么没有看到这个地方？”我喃喃自语道。

“别害怕，我会保护你的。”我听到一个熟悉的声音。

“博士？是你吗？”

我没有得到任何肯定或否定的回答，尽管我很确信自己刚才听到的声音就是博士，但是仍然在某些微妙的方面让我感觉到不太一样。更何况，尽管我自己的危机暂时被解除了，我还是担心着博士——如果那部分正在狂暴地吞噬着一颗行星的博士没有被阻止，很难想象她接下来会做出什么。

“我必须出去，博士需要我。”我一边说，一边开始在这个小小的安全屋里尝试寻找出口。

“你不能出去，你会遇到危险的。”这一次，那个声音又说话了。

“如果不让博士恢复正常，整个宇宙都会陷入危机，而我总不能一辈子躲在宇宙之外吧？”我试图讲道理。

“宇宙本来就是很危险的。”她用温柔而不容置疑的语气对我说，“宇宙充满了辐射、高温高压和危险的生物，即便什么都没有，真空也会对你们造成致命损伤。”

“这……你说的倒也没错。”我开始觉得不安，逐渐强烈地感觉到有什么地方不对劲。

“我有责任让你远离这些危险，只有呆在这里，你才不会受到伤害。”她的声音有一种像催眠一样的力量，让我不自觉地想要去相信她，尽管我认为这一切都不大对劲。

“谢谢你的好意，但我还是想要出去。”我说，“我理解你想保护一切的心情，但保护不等于禁锢——我是自由的，我也拥有自由地将自己置于险境和自由地受伤的权利。”

她又说了什么，我没有再听进去。她的话有种让人不由自主想要相信的魔力，我不认为自己的精神力量强大到能够持续抵御这种魔力。如果那真的是博士的声音，那我绝对不是她的对手，只有尽量屏蔽掉干扰才能保证自己不被她说服。

“出口到底在哪？”我反复地寻找，却仍然一无所获。

“没用的，你是逃不出去的。”另一个声音在我耳朵里说话了，仍然用着博士的声线，但和上一个又全然不同。

“外科医生小姐？”我认出了那个声音——她一定是在巨石塌方的时候趁机钻进了我的耳朵里。

“没想到，仅仅只是一部分的博士，竟能拥有如此惊人的力量。”她感叹到，“这个完美的庇护所，是绝无逃脱可能的——防止逃脱也是保护的一部分。”

“我不明白——外面的那个是博士，里面的这一个也是博士？”

“是被我分割开来的，博士的两个部分。”她回答。

“她们看上去完全不同，虽然都有令人畏惧的能力，但是却是彻底相反的两个极端。”我还没来得及说完，自己却突然领悟了什么。

“对啊……”我慢慢地感觉到真相开始浮出水面，“虽然同时具备摧毁和保护的能力，也会因为情况的不同而产生偏向。”此时，我的脑海中浮现出博士许许多多不同的面孔，和他们正在经历不同危机的样子。他们或者令人畏惧，或者让人心安，或者兼具这两种甚至更多维度的力量。“但博士终究是博士——过度的摧毁和过度的保护，都不是完整的博士。”

这两种本就很强大的力量，原本彼此制衡着，时时刻刻在博士体内互相博弈，却始终不能有任何一方占领上风。于是，尽管身体里储存着如此巨大的能量，她却从不轻易使用——博士真正的强大之处，是在两种极端强大却危险的力量之间保持着平衡。

“外科医生小姐。”我再次尝试呼唤她，“只有一个办法可以阻止这一切——你要将博士这两个部分缝合起来。只要她们可以彼此中和，这场混乱就能平息。”

“这我可做不到。”她想也没想就拒绝了我，“这个宇宙中，你能想到任何一种力量可以阻止她吗？”

“你可以，你是外科医生，你擅长切割也必定擅长缝合。博士当初将你封存起来，或许就是担心发生今天的状况，但又何尝不是畏惧你的能力？”我连忙鼓励她，“更重要的是，你也是博士的一部分。”

“好吧，我可以试试。”她同意了，“但我需要音速起子。”

我从口袋里掏出起子。

“哦，你是什么时候……”她显然有些惊讶。

“趁乱顺手。”我故意将起子抛起来又接住。

“我还需要一具可以控制的身体。”她又说。

“你可以用我的。”我想也没想就回答。

“你相信我吗？”

“我相信博士。”我说，“如果这个宇宙中我可以允许任何一个人进入我的大脑，那就只能是博士。”

她笑了笑，我记不清后来发生了什么，只知道当我再次恢复自我意识的时候，那个将我禁锢在其中的庇护所早已消失，而外面的混乱也平息下来。在那片废墟之上，一个完好的博士正面对群星站立着。我看着她的背影一动不动，直到再次有风从我的脸颊刮过。

“你做了什么？”她转过头，笑眯眯地问我。

“我把你拼回来了。”我回答，丝毫不打算藏起自己的功劳，“好吧，大部分算是我拼的。”

她走过来，用两根手指点在我的太阳穴上，不一会儿从里面抽出一缕发光的金色丝线。她将那缕金色塞回自己的太阳穴里，一面对我说又像对她自己说：“这样才完整。”

“外科医生小姐。”我下意识地念道。

“看来你们相处得很愉快。”她调侃道，“那么我猜接下来你会乖乖接受治疗了。”

我再次后退一步，摇了摇头。

“我不想……”我说。

“你不想？这就是你的答案？”她皱了皱眉，显得很惊讶，“即使是我也不能说服你吗？”

“你不能。”我很确定地给出了回答，“我会看着这个宇宙，然后进行判断和产生决定，并且只接受自己做出的决定——尽管我相信，你很可能是对的。”

“那你的决定会是慎重的吗？”

“当然。”

她似乎终于无话可说，慢慢地将起子放回了口袋里。在送我回家的路上，她的眼睛时不时看向我这边，大部分时候停在我的手腕上，其中充满了担忧和些许不甘心。但是那双眼睛始终是理解的，甚至理解的程度比“理解”还要更深一个层次。

“你还会来吗？”地球的夜幕下，我安然无恙地站在家门口，回过头问她。

“这要看你如何决定了。”她将问题抛回给我。

“我的决定始终没有变。”我说。

她低头笑了笑，一缕金发从太阳穴附近垂下来，夜风使它产生了轻微的摇曳，在路灯的暖光里熠熠生辉着。

“那我的也不变。”博士轻轻地回答。

【完】


End file.
